1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extracting a body of a web page. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for extracting a body in a web page and displaying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of portable electronic devices for data communications has rapidly increased. A user may access a website, which may also be referred to as a “site” herein, hosted on the Internet, using a variety of portable electronic devices. When a user accesses a site having a body region, such as a web newspaper or a blog, via a portable electronic apparatus, application programs using a related-art technology may analyze an entire HyperText Markup Language (HTML) page and may configure a body simultaneously with ending of reception of a HTML file of a relevant site.
In the case where a portable electronic apparatus extracts a body of a web page, since an entire HTML page of a relevant page may be analyzed, power consumption and an amount of use of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) may be high. For example, in the case where a user browses a photo board where body extraction is not needed when performing web browsing, an entire file may be analyzed whenever an HTML page is received, such that power consumption and a use amount of a CPU increase. In addition, according to the related-art technology, only one article body may be fixedly extracted in one page, and thus, extraction may be not performed on other regions, such as long comments included in the one article and that are not included in the body.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for extracting a body in a web page and displaying the same.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.